Love Awry
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Seto get's angry at his precious Puppy. What is the silly little mutt to do but tyr and calm him down?


**_Max: HELLO! OK! A friend of mine wrote this for me cause I asked him to write me an MPreg YGO story. I love his writting style. It's weird but it makes sense to me... O.o I don't know. XD lol PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: Neither I nor my friend own YGO_**

**_Warning: BOYXBOY! SetoXJoey (I LOVE SETOXJOEY!!) MPREG!! DUH!_**

* * *

_**Seto's POV:**_

You left me sitting in a dark corner of a bar at the far side of town. You expected me to find a way out of there. You wanted me to find you even though you were probably miles away by now. You took my car and only left me with $50 to get a cab. What do you expect me to do? I saw the plane tickets you bought yesterday. You used my money to buy yourself an escape. But, an escape from what? I'm not holding you captive. You're free to leave as you please. There were 3 tickets. 1 for you of course, one for your sister, and the third one is for your secret lover isn't it? You're hiding things from me! I'm supposed to be your boyfriend! You're supposed to love me!

I've known you've been cheating on me for awhile now. It's very obvious. You're always staying out late. You rarely spend anytime with me anymore. Oh! And let's not forget all those phone calls. You're on the phone more then half the day everyday! Why would you do something like this to me? Don't you love me? Or was I just a play thing for you? You only wanted to use me until you found someone better. Is that it? You were my little puppy. But I guess now is the time to unlock your cage.

You better hurry or you're going to miss your flight. I'm sorry I kept you for so long. What are you doing? Hey! Stop! Get away from me you little slut! No! Don't think you can fix all of this by kissing me. You chose your path now you need to finish it. Just remember, no matter what you have done, or what you do, I will always love you.

**_Joey's POV:_**

Seto, I took your car because you were drunk and wouldn't let me take you home. Maybe instead of jumping to conclusions you should listen to people. These tickets aren't an escape from anything; they are so I can get to a meeting in Kyoto faster then taking a train. Or have you forgotten about the job you gave me? You know the one where I have to travel around going to meetings for you? And yes, I invited my little sister to go with me. She's always wanted to go to Kyoto. And the third person? Your little brother. No he is not my secret lover, I would never do something like that to you my Dragon. I love you and no one else can take me from you.

I have not been cheating on you Dragon, so there is nothing obvious here, aside from you losing your mind. I stay out late because your stupid company constantly calls me to do things. Like fix some bug in one of your new toys. I never have a chance to spend any time with you because one of us is always at work. And you're on the phone more often then I am. I do have a life outside of your mansion Seto. I have my friends who constantly call to make sure I'm alright. Or I have your clients calling me to set up appointments for their stupid meetings. Of course I love you Dragon. I would never use you as a play thing. And to be honest, I don't think there is anyone better then you out there. Please, keep me locked up in your cage. I don't ever want to escape.

I don't care about my flight. Serenity and Mokuba can handle those idiots perfectly fine. What does it look like I'm doing? I am not a little slut Seto. I never said I could fix everything by kissing you. I did not choose this path Seto; it was forced on me by you. I know you love me Seto, and I love you too. Do you really want an explanation for all of my odd behavior? Please don't hate me Seto. I can't do this fighting thing anymore. Just please, understand that I needed to be away. I needed my friends to help me because I was afraid of telling you. Seto, my Dragon, I'm pregnant.

* * *

**_Max: Did ya like it? I hope you did: ) Please review so I can tell my friend how much people loved his story! lol_**


End file.
